


Memories

by ElicitObtainer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Vision (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy, Happy Ending, Home, Love, Love Confessions, Married Couple, Memories, POV Wanda Maximoff, Protective Vision (Marvel), Recovered Memories, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Sweet Vision (Marvel), Wanda Maximoff & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElicitObtainer/pseuds/ElicitObtainer
Summary: After losing Vision and her kids during the events of Wandavision, Wanda decides to reminisce on the good memories she had. It might be her way of coping, or maybe her way of just trying to prevent herself from hurting anyone else. Either way, she had a lot of memories, and these are some of her favorite.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Kudos: 11





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> I am back again with another WandaVision story. I can't get these two out of my head, so hopefully this little drabble is alright and I hope you all enjoy it

_“Not everything was shown on television,” the Scarlet Witch spoke, “We shared moments together that I would never forget. Memories that I’ll forever cherish.”_

It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Wanda was happily waiting for Vision to come home from work. She never found a need to cook a dinner for two since, well, Vision couldn’t quite eat any kind of food. But today was different, she wanted to make something special for the both of them.

She remembered the time that Vision’s boss and his wife came over. While that night didn’t go exactly as planned, it ended pretty well. What Wanda got out of it, though, was the fact that they didn’t have their own anniversary, their own song, their own… things. And they were slowly getting there.

They had their own song, finally, and they settled on a day to call their anniversary, but Wanda was always intrigued in having more things that brought the two closer. So tonight she wanted to try something different; she wanted their own night of “favorites.”

She had seen couples have movie nights where they picked out their favorite movies to watch, or had done their favorite activities like fishing or swimming. She wanted that with Vision. She wanted to do everything with him, and she had hoped he wanted the same.

So here she was, finishing up her cooking and setting plates down. She had managed to cook up some grilled seasoned chicken with rice. It wasn’t too hard to make, but she had to admit, she did cheat by watching a few cooking youtube videos to learn exactly how to make it. She was never one to cook, but like she said, something different, right?

“Darling, I’m home!”

Wanda squealed slightly at hearing her husband’s voice and stumbled across the kitchen, tossing off her apron, “Just a sec!” she called out, and quickly used her magic to change her outfit to something more simplistic; a pair of black tights and a red long sleeve shirt. There was no need for snazzy outfits tonight.

She walked out of the kitchen and towards her synthezoid husband, who had set down his work suitcase and opened his arms for a hug.

“Wanda,” he spoke, his voice filled with the sweet sound of love, “You look absolutely beautiful.”

“Vis,” she chuckled, but couldn’t help the blush that flushed her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing him, “Well you look dashing, as usual.”

They both shared a small laugh and released their hug. Vision placed his hands on her cheeks, pressing a light kiss to her lips. He caught the scent of the food she was making in the kitchen, and pulled back in confusion.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“You’ve cooked?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Well it’s not the first time, dear,” Wanda laughed, “Now I know you can’t eat anything but I wanted you to join me for dinner.”

Vision smiled widely, “I’d be more than delighted.”

They walked into the kitchen together and to their dining table. Two seats were waiting for them, and they both sat down across from each other. It may have been a bit silly, but Wanda was a little too excited for this. It was like a dinner date, except only she would be eating, but still… she found it cute.

Vision looked down at his plate of food, and sniffed it curiously, “You cooked this?” he asked again.

Wanda was already stuffing her mouth with food when he asked, and she paused for a moment, “Yes…? Why? Does it look gross?”

“Absolutely not, darling. It looks divine. If only I could try it,” he chuckled, “Isn’t it a bit torturous, having me watch you eat?” he joked.

But it didn’t really sound like one to Wanda.

She stopped eating her food and frowned slightly. Well this wasn’t what she expected. Slowly setting her fork down, she sat back and stared at her plate, “I didn’t think about it like that, I just assumed that.. We could have a dinner date or something..”

Vision took notice of her mood change and sat himself up, “What? No, Wanda, I was only joking. I love this. I love you,” he said, and reached over, taking her hand in his, “I take it that chicken and rice are your favorites to eat? Is that why you wanted to share this meal with me tonight?”

Wanda nodded, “I wanted to have a special night for us, so we could learn about some of our favorite things,” she spoke, “That sounds stupid saying it out loud.”

“Not at all. I think that’s a splendid idea,” Vision smiled and looked down at his full plate of food, “I’d hate to throw this out,” he let go of Wanda’s hand for a moment and grabbed a spoonful of rice. He brought it up to Wanda’s lips, “My favorite thing is seeing you happy, and your eyes really do sparkle when you taste something you like,” he chuckled.

Wanda opened her mouth and ate the rice he had given her, laughing in the process at hearing his words. To anyone else, this would be incredibly awkward, but to Wanda, this was perfect. Having Vision with her, enjoying their dinner in a way she wouldn’t have expected, brought her so much joy.

After they had finished their meals, they spent their evening on the couch, cuddled up with the tv playing in the background. Neither of them were paying attention to it, though. They were more focused on each other.

“Ok ok ok, important question. Who is your favorite… Avenger?” Wanda asked, giving him a playful smirk.

Vision did not hesitate, “Why, you, of course.”

“No no, you gotta choose someone else,” Wanda laughed, “Come on.”

“Favorite Avenger...” Vision murmured. That was a hard one. He didn’t develop favorites between the people he and Wanda teamed up with. Besides, he did spend most of his time with Wanda, anyways, even though he had some good friendships with some of the team.

“Any day now, Vis.”

“I can’t choose! They are all important to the team in some way.”

“You just don’t want to hurt my feelings and say Tony Stark huh?” She nudged him gently, “Isn’t he technically your dad? He and Bruce did program you.”

“Yes but it was Thor, Son of Odin, who brought me to life,” Vision argued, “And he let me use his hammer.”

“Huh.. Thor.. honestly that was my second choice,” Wanda murmured, “Mine is Clint.”

“Really?” Vision asked, “Not even Miss Romanoff?”

“She’s a close second,” Wanda laughed, “Favorite color?”

“Red,” Vision answered, “Reminds me of you. Favorite holiday?”

Wanda blushed at his answer, “Halloween. Favorite moment in your life?”

“Meeting you,” Vision spoke. 

Wanda was taken aback slightly by his answer. It shouldn’t have been a surprise, but just hearing it coming from him made it all better. They locked eyes and without a second to pass, they locked lips. They shared a soft kiss, not wanting to pull away for any reason, but they were playing a game, and they didn’t need interruptions.

Wanda was the first to pull back, even though she really didn’t want to, “Meeting you was my favorite moment as well.”

“You will always be my favorite everything, Wanda,” he whispered, “Your voice is my favorite song, your words are my favorite literature, you’re my favorite thing to wake up to, and my favorite thing to fall asleep to, you’re my favorite person, Wanda, and I wouldn’t have any other answers except that one.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come soon! Let me know if you want to see more in the future :)


End file.
